Maybe
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: Based on Shane Dawson's video 'Maybe This Christmas" i know it's a bit late for a holiday fanfic, but the idea popped up and gotta roll with it. the Holidays are hard for John. it's his second Christmas without Sherlock and he just wants him home for the holidays. Based after Reichenbach Fall. not a JohnLock fic!


Chapter 1:

"Well, you seem to be in tip top condition Miss Spencer."

"But Dr. Watson, I have this pain in my left breast, can you take a look?"

"That's not my jurisdiction, ma'am."

The woman was just about to take her top off anyway when she saw a band on his left hand. She pouted. _Married, always have to be either gay or married!_

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What's that Dr. Watson?" she smiled playfully to the man.

"You are… attracted to me-"

"Got that right," she muttered under her breath.

"But I'm sorry, I'm happily married," he showed his ring to the woman, "Terribly sorry, Janice."

"Is that all you need me for, Doctor?" she asked as she began to get ready to stand up and leave.

"Yes," he nodded.

The woman collected her belongings, an umbrella, handbag and coat. She put on her coat and flung the bag over her left shoulder. Dr. Watson could easily tell she was leaving on his phony story about being married. The easiest way to keep out of meeting women.

He showed her the way out of his office and to the waiting room. He looked at Janice making her next check up with the receptionist. a smile crept upon his face. A rare occurrence for him. _Fooled another women with the fake wedding band._

Janice was done with the receptionist quite quickly. She turned and smiled to her doctor.

"Happy Holidays, Dr. Watson!" she called with a grin.

"Happy Holidays," he said with a hand gesture which he considered a wave.

He deflated. _Holidays_. Oh how he loathed them. Spending another holiday season alone. It drains a person of all spirits after a year. He usually spent the holiday season with his best friend and the people he loved. Now. Now they all parted ways persay. They still talk but not since the fall…

Doctor Watson's best friend had committed suicide. He jumped from Saint Bartholomew's Hospital roof top onto the concrete below. He witnessed this fatal occurrence. They were on the phone talking. He had left him a so called 'note' over the phone. Then. Then, jump. There was so much blood on the concrete. The stains are still there on the side walk. He hadn't been back that way since the accident over a year and a half ago.

He pulled himself from his memories before he broke down in the middle of the waiting room. He wasn't on the side walk by Saint Bart's. no, he was standing in the waiting room at the doctor's office he worked at. sick people needed to be treated before they closed for the holidays. Saturday's were always busy.

Doctor Watson tried to put on a smile as he looked out into the waiting room's patients. One man caught his eye. In the back corner on a cell phone. Black curly hair, long coat, scarf. His heart leapt.

"Timothy Caverns!" the receptionist called.

The man whom Watson thought was his friend, stood. He could get a better look at his face. It wasn't him. The nose was wrong and the eye color was way off. Heart deflated, he leaned against the wall by his office door and crossed his arms.

"Rough day, John?"

He looked to his right and saw his ex girlfriend, Sarah. Her ginger hair was pulled back into a bun and looked quite well with her maroon shirt and white lab coat. To him, she always looked lovely and radiant.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"Holidays are hard for some people," Sarah said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They are. Really hard."

"You miss him so much."

"I can't go a day without thinking about him. I think I see him everywhere I go…"

"You still live in the same flat? 221B?"

"Yeah. I can't bare myself to move out."

"John," she soothed pulling him into a side hug. He hugged her back and rested his head on top of hers, "You'll get through this. He _was _your best friend, no one really expects you to recover quickly. Hey, maybe the company Christmas party tonight will cheer you up a little," she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," he tried to smile, "Maybe it will."

Sarah released John from her grasp and put her hands together, "Well, just two more hours of this until the party. Let's power though this!"

"You are always so perky about this."

"Oh, I'm only doing this so I can get spiked eggnog later."

John laughed. Not a fake laugh he usually gave, but a genuine laugh. He still had feelings for Sarah, yes. But he wasn't going to go out with her again.

_Maybe Sarah's right, _John thought to himself, _maybe this year I'll be merry and have a good time… maybe this year. Maybe… just maybe. _

John pulled out his mobile from his pocket and went to contacts. Hitting the name of his best friend he texted, '_Happy Holidays, Sherlock. Please come home.'_ Send. He wasn't expecting a response.

_Sherlock, please come home… All I want for Christmas is a miracle . Please… please come home. I just want this Christmas to go _my_ way…_ John prayed. He prayed for Sherlock to return. He prayed for a miracle. He prayed that maybe Christmas will go his way. Bring back happiness into his life. Anything.


End file.
